


[podfic] I Was Kidnapped by Burly Qunari Pirates!

by Kess



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 4-4.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5370629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/pseuds/Kess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fleeing from political enemies, Dorian Pavus never expected to face a far greater danger on the high seas — a danger to himself, and a danger to his heart...</p><p>A thoroughly pornographic pulp romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] I Was Kidnapped by Burly Qunari Pirates!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mevima](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mevima/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I Was Kidnapped by Burly Qunari Pirates!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5263679) by [homsantoft (tofsla)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tofsla/pseuds/homsantoft). 



My Podfic of Tofsla's I Was Kidnapped by Qunari Pirates! which despite the ridiculous title, is one of the most moving fics that I've read in a while.

 

This podfic is dedicated to Mevi, because my motivation for recording this at all was reading it to her. So all love to Mevs, ily dude, couldn't do this without u <3

 

[here is the full podfic | Length: 4 hours 21 minutes 20 seconds | Size: 239 MB](http://kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Dragon%20Age/I%20Was%20Kidnapped%20by%20Burly%20Qunari%20Pirates!.mp3)

 

and here I've split it into 4 parts for those who  prefer that!

 

[Part 1| Length: 1 hour 0 minutes 7 seconds | Size: 55 MB](http://kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Dragon%20Age/I%20Was%20Kidnapped%20by%20Burly%20Qunari%20Pirates!%20\(part%20001\).mp3)

 

[Part 2 | Length: 59 minutes 26 seconds | Size: 54 MB](http://kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Dragon%20Age/I%20Was%20Kidnapped%20by%20Burly%20Qunari%20Pirates!%20\(part%20002\).mp3)

 

[Part 3 | Length: 1 hour 3 minutes 8 seconds | Size: 58 MB](http://kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Dragon%20Age/I%20Was%20Kidnapped%20by%20Burly%20Qunari%20Pirates!%20\(part%20003\).mp3)

 

[Part 4 | Length: 1 hour 18 minutes 38 seconds | Size: 239 MB](http://kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Dragon%20Age/I%20Was%20Kidnapped%20by%20Burly%20Qunari%20Pirates!%20\(part%20004\).mp3)


End file.
